Romeo, Romeo, FRED!
by Darkflame2
Summary: READ THE TITLE!What do you think would happen if Fred and Gene had to act in Romeo and Juliet together? Yikes, right? well what if the play


_Melphina vs. Fred Lou_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star, not any of it. _

_Hello! Okay, this is my first fanfic ever so please R/R and be nice. For all of you who hate Fred Lou, you will like this one.  And for those of you who think that Melphina is really helpless,( I think that too) this should changed things a little. I am also going to make a few people angry with what I do to Gene, but it's necessary.  And I'm not the greatest writer, so bare with me. Alright, here goes nothing ^ ^_;

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

It was a normal day at Starwind and Hawking Co. Jim was yelling at Gene for being lazy and leaving everything until the last minute.  In return, Gene was getting pissy because Jim was nagging him all the time.

" COME ON GENE! IF WE DON'T FIND A JOB SOON WE WON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO PAY THE LAST THREE PAYMENTS ON THE SHOP!"  

"LOOK JIM, I TOLD YOU I'LL FIND A JOB!"

" Oh, yah, sure.  That big job that you're always babbling about, right?"

" That's right!  And besides, if it doesn't come along in time we can just explain to the shop owner that we'll pay him back when we make it big."

"GENE, DON'T YOU REMEMBER? THE LAST TIME WE TOLD HIM THAT HE CHASED US OUT OF HIS OFFICE WITH A STAPLER!"

  ~flashback~ 

 *******************************************************************

Gene:  "Listen Mr. Wong, we don't currently have enough money to make the next payment on the shop. But, no worries, we've come up with another solution."

Mr. Wong:  " Oh really, and what might this idea be."

 * A little vein is beginning to bulge on his forehead at this point*

Jim (whispers): "Uh, Gene, don't know if this is such a good idea."

Gene: " Relax Jim, we're doing great." 

Mr. Wong: "I'm waiting."

Gene (noticing the vein): " Well, sir.  Our solution is…*dramatic pause*…we'll just pay you back in full when we make it big."

(Outside the off ice Mr. Wong is chasing Gene and Jim while waving a stapler frantically in the air.)  

Mr. Wong: YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING KIDS!  I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS! I WANT MY MONEY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* back to the present* 

"Oh yah, he didn't seem to like that idea very much." Said Gene.

"Look Gene, the next payment is due in four days and we have to double that because we didn't give Mr. Wong the payment from last month.  So, I suggest we find some work right NOW!"  

" Okay, okay.  Fine, I'll go to the store and get a newspaper. You see if there are any jobs posted on the net." 

" Hello?! What do you think I've been doing for the past week?"

" Ya,ya.. Whatever."

* Gene leaves*

" God, why do I put up with him?"

"Good Morning Jim."

"Oh, hey Melphina.   Gee, you sure slept in late.  Are feeling okay?"

 " Uh, no.  It's just that Gene was up late, and uh..so was I and um.   Are you hungry? I'm hungry.  I think I'll make us a really big breakfast.  Lots and lots of food." Melphina said turning away while slightly blushing.

"Sounds great, but you'll have to make that giant breakfast with whatever we have in the fridge right now.  We don't exactly have any money to go grocery shopping."

"Oh, that's okay.  I think that we still have enough for a good breakfast. So, have you been able to find a job yet?"

"Not yet, I'm still looking.  There isn't a single job in here that will give us enough money to pay Mr. Wong and take care of all of our necessities.  Gene is at the store trying to find a job in the newspaper, but I seriously doubt that there will be any sort of job worth doing in there."

"Don't worry Jim, you guys always figure out a way to get money when we need it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile at the store, who should bump into Gene but…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! JEEZ FRED! Why do you always do that?! You know I hate those little tricks you play!  How do you always manage to find me?"

"Oh, Gene.  It's because I need you, I would follow you to the ends of the earth my darling!" Said Fred beginning to cling to Gene, as Gene just stood there frightened.  Then prying Fred off he asked what he wanted.

"Well, there are a couple of answers to that, wouldn't you say, Gene?"  Said Fred licking his lips.  

"Fred, I'm armed."

" Oh, relax, I have a job for you. You see, I heard you were in quite the fix right now with your shop owner.  Isn't that right?" Fred said with a fairly mischievous look on his face.  

"Ya, we haven't got any money to pay off this payment and the previous payment."

" Well Gene, I have the answer to all of your problems. If you just take this job for me, I will pay off the two payments you mentioned and any others that might happen to have!"

"Wow, Fred.  This must be some important job if you are willing to spend that much money to get me to do this."

"It's not just a job, it's my dream.  The moment I have dreamt of all my life."  Fred said with a wide smile and stars in his eyes. Then Gene, looking rather confused said,

"I'm not going to sleep with you."

"No, no, Gene.  That's not it.   You see this is what I'm talking about."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at the shop, Suzuka joins Jim and Melphina for breakfast just as Gene returns.

"Well, hello Gene.  I hear you are having money troubles yet again."

"Yah, well. We'll find a way out of it like we always do. Hehe, Jim, please tell me you found a good job."

"Nope, not one.  The only ones I found were worth chump change.  I take it you didn't find any jobs worth a gold mine did you?"

"Uh, actually, I sorta did. But don't get your hopes up because there is no way in hell I'll do it."

"WHAT?" 

"Oh hi Gene.  You're back."  Said Melphina walking into the room.  

"Why yes , yes I am." Gene said in a seductive voice, walking over to Melphina and kissing her. For 5 seconds, 10 seconds, 20 seconds…

" Ahem!  Excuse me, but I don't find that having two people making out in the kitchen during breakfast appetizing."

"Oh, sorry about that Suzuka.  It's just the Mel and I, well…"

"GENE! What about the job? Why won't you take it?" Jim said angrily.

"Because, I… look I have my own reasons okay!"

"Well, who's the employer?"

Gene paused for a moment. ' God this is going to be humiliating to tell them, but they won't make me do it.'  He thought.  Then in a quiet voice he said,

"Fred Lo."  At this the other three were wondering what horrid 'job' Fred might have offered Gene.  Just when the silence was getting unbearable, WHAM! The door flung open.

"HIII! What's up, hey, why is everyone so quiet?"

"Oh, hi Aisha.  Fred offered Gene a job that he has sworn up and down, he won't do." Said Jim.

"What's the job?  I'll bet he was feeling lonely and just needed some **brief company**.  Isn't that right gene?"

"WHAT? YA RIGHT, I DON'T THINK SO AISHA!" Gene screamed with a disgusted and embarrassed look on his face.

"Well, Gene.  If that's not what it is, than you're going to have to do it."

"I am not doing it Jim!  The humiliation of this one act would scar me for life.  Oh no, excuse me, quite a few more acts than that!"

"If it pays that much money, you have to!  If we don't pay the shop owner he will kick us out for sure!  Not to mention the port fees, maintenance, and stock of the Outlaw Star!  And on top of that, we need to eat!"

"There is no way I'll do it!"

"What is the job anyway?  It can't be that bad!"

"Hmpf…He wants me to… He wants me to…"

"TO WHAT?! WHAT DOES HE WANT YOU TO DO?" The crew shouted in unison.

" He wants me to perform…in a play."

"I honestly don't see what the problem is Gene.  Just for acting, how much money was it" Sazuka said, slightly annoyed with Gene's level of immaturity.

"He said he would pay for all the payments on the shop and any other expenses we have."

"Well, then I suggest you just act in the play."

" Which play is it Gene?" Aisha asked while sipping on coffee.  Then Gene, looking off to the side extremely embarrassed, he said:

"Romeo and Juliet."

Jim said, "Who would you play?"

"Romeo."

"And who would play Juliet?" Sazuka asked.

The room was silent for a moment as everyone waited for Gene to answer the question.  The silence was getting too loud for Aisha, so she screamed,

"FRED!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAH AHA! FRED WOULD BE JULIET!" She then went into a hysterical giggle fit that seemed to spread from person to person in the room except for Gene.  Even Melphina started giggling!

"  WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?! THERE ISN'T ANY REASON FOR YOU TO BE LAUGHING! I TOLD YOU, I WON'T DO IT!" Gene screamed.

Jim looked at Gene, suddenly serious. He had a gleam in his eye that Gene had never seen before.  It was a mixture of emotions, but over all he saw a mischievous, determined, and half-insane look in Jim's eyes.  Then, in a low voice that only grew louder Jim said,

"Gene, I have told you this before.  We cannot afford to be picky.  Every job that I have found has been worth chump change, so you wouldn't take them. NOW WE HAVE FOUND A JOB THAT PAYS TRIPLE THAT, AND JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO PRETEND TO BE IN LOVE WITH FRED LO YOU DON'T WANT TO DO IT! WELLYOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU WILL DO THIS JOB OR YOU WILL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"     

There was an awkward silence in the air now.  Gene was backed up against the wall with the most frightened look any of them had ever seen. In a small meek voice, all he could say was," yes…".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Uh, ya.  So this is where I'm leaving off.  I think that this one should be quite entertaining.  There should be at least three chapters, so if you want to find out what happens in the play with Fred Lo and Gene, please R/R! ^ ^; No flames please.  I'm just starting, so if I get… just five, I'll go to the next chapter.  Bye-bye!


End file.
